


A Lone Apple

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last apple isn't in the fruit bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lone Apple

“Did you take the last apple?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Because that’s something _I_ would do.” Dean answered sarcastically.

“There was an apple when I left” Sam muttered, moving oranges out of the way like they were conspiring to hide the apple.

“So what? We’ll get some next food run.” Dean shrugged.

“That’s not... the point.” Sam said, his attention distracted by the apple on the far side counter, untouched.

Sam went to retrieve it and rolled his eyes when he saw Bobby’s old flask beside it. “At least it’s one of your five a day.”

“Wasn’t me.” Dean reminded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #6: Quick Fic #2 at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
